


[尔豆]Childbirth

by miyanofun



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyanofun/pseuds/miyanofun
Summary: 爱德女体化生子，原著设定人工雷，姐弟青春疼痛伦理剧
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Childbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱德生下了阿尔的孩子，而他们无法告诉世人这是他们的孩子

雪花在落地的一刻死去，尸体覆盖掉大地，掩盖住人类活动的痕迹。室内的暖炉尽职尽责地为了抵御窗外呼啸的冷风而燃烧着，但煤炭烧了太久没人去添，火星逐渐微弱下去。阿尔搓了搓冻僵的手指，恍恍惚惚地想起一切的开始也是在这样的一个冬日雪夜。

要说起来一切都是他的过错，把好不容易重回正轨的一切扰乱。

他们在两年半前结束旅程回到故乡，她牵着他的手，回到充满伤痛的起点，然后一起亲手重建他们的家，所有人都以为这个温情故事就要在这里落下圆满的帷幕。但对他们来说，却仅仅是另一个故事的起始。

在他还是个孩子的时候，就觉得自己的姐姐是整个利赞布尔最漂亮的女孩，比他们的青梅竹马温莉更好看，即使所有人提到爱德都只会称呼她为“艾尔利克家的假小子”。

爱德就是他的向日葵，带着夏天的色彩明亮鲜艳高高在上地看着他，蹦蹦跳跳地跑在前面，回过头说阿尔快点跟上来，裙边随着她调皮的姿态飞起浪漫的曲线。可是再后来爱德再也不穿裙子了，她把整个身体包裹得严严实实，戴上手套，藏起自己丑陋的伤痕和钢铁的肢体。

这一习惯一直到他们回到故乡也依然保留着，爱德就像是在那么漫长的痛苦的旅程里，失去了自己是一个女生的自觉。

风夹着雪从打开的门卷进室内，阿尔转过头去，温莉狼狈不堪地站在那，神情疲惫，外套下的衣裙上满是血迹污秽。她瞪着他，眼神失望透顶，看起来若不是失去了力气，就要抡起扳手用力敲阿尔的脑袋。然后她动了动嘴唇，说生下来了，母子都没事。阿尔感觉一颗悬着的心落了地，深深呼吸，吐出那些忐忑，小声说了句谢谢，又问，那我可以去见她了吗？

不可以。温莉说，她还不想见你，她不希望你看到她不帅气的样子，所以不可以。温莉悄悄揉揉自己被抓的青紫的手腕，她几乎以为自己骨头要被捏碎了。阿尔露出无奈的笑，他说姐姐大概只是害怕我有负罪感才那么说的，让我去看她吧。

温莉想原来你有负罪感，大概眼神赤裸裸地表达出了自己的鄙夷，阿尔读懂了，因为他从一开始就懂自己犯了怎样的过错，他说温莉，你可以去揭发我，让法律来制裁我。

他是恶意如此，有恃无恐的，他知道温莉做不到，揭发他显然会让他们两个人声名扫地，前国家炼金术师的传奇少女，和自己的血亲弟弟乱伦产子会成为亚美斯多利斯的大丑闻。比起自己作为未婚妈妈，抚养一个生父不详的孩子被人指点的现状来，如果阿尔受到惩罚，爱德才会觉得伤心。她这么多年最大的梦想就是阿尔能够在阳光下生活不用背负罪孽。她的愿望好不容易达成了，却依然成了高处的玻璃杯，摇摇欲坠，随时准备粉身碎骨。

一年前，身体恢复得差不多的阿尔和爱德一起去了一趟中央，几个军人大叔嘴碎了几句爱德长开了变成大姑娘，弟弟也恢复了是不是该考虑自己的事情了。他看着爱德害羞着还口的样子，觉得可怕极了，第一次理解了，原来把亏欠都还清之后爱德就可以和他走不同的人生。

他们回到利赞布尔的第一个夜晚，他鬼使神差地摸到了爱德的床上，爱德起初还以为是好久没得到的来自弟弟的撒娇，用长姐的语气说你怕什么，雪照得那么亮。雪地反射的光照得室内那么明亮，不像夜晚反而像黄昏一样，但是照不亮他心里的阴暗处。

阿尔捧着爱德的脸吻上去，爱德尖叫的声音，挣扎的骚动都被纷纷扑落的大雪一起掩盖，阿尔抓住了想逃走的女孩子冰冷的机械铠义腿拖回来压在身下，他摩挲她身上那些为了他留下的可怖伤疤，又带着哭腔问姐姐你讨厌我了吗，爱德颤抖着停止了反抗，最终顺从地为自己弟弟张开了双腿，被炙热的器官打开身体，承受了本不该由胞弟带给她的疼痛与欢愉，从被害者变成了共犯。

次日阿尔醒过来时，爱德不见了，阿尔吓得跑出家门去找，迎面遇上刚刚清洗衣物回来的爱德。爱德看起来和平常一样，又似乎不一样了，阿尔仔细看，原来爱德不知道从哪里搞来了一条有点旧的素格子裙套在身上，裙子下探出冰冷的机械铠义腿，有种诡异的美感。看到阿尔惊讶的视线，她红着脸问他这样奇怪吗？

她像是新婚的妻子，为了自己的弟弟重新变回一个女人，然后紧张地问阿尔，这样奇怪吗？阿尔猛地抱住姐姐瘦小的身体，他们的心脏在飞快地跳动，顺着血肉骨骼传到对方的鼓膜中，只是听着心跳的声音，他就要落泪了。

“姐姐，我们的爱不会伤害到任何人的。”

他说给她听，也说给自己听。他们最终说服了自己，沉溺在二人的失乐园之中。躲在他们从废墟上重建的小世界，假装外面的世界的声音全都听不见。

他们在家里的各个地方做爱，爱德赤身裸体，解开马尾，金色的长发温柔地垂下来，她抱着阿尔的头，将他压在自己日渐丰满的胸膛上，因为觉得痒而轻声发笑，她是在阿尔的指尖绽放的明艳花朵，耀眼夺目，让阿尔为之疯狂。

不知道是之后哪一次的恣意忘情，播下了灾难的种子，盛夏的某一天，粗心大意的爱德才注意到自己许久没有来月事，天不怕地不怕的少女第一次感觉慌了，她一度变得尖锐刻薄，甚至忽然悲观地对阿尔说，妈妈如果知道我们这样的话，会对我们怎么看呢？

这句话就是禁语，一下为两个人的快乐添上了阴霾。

他们的恋情见不得光，无法名正言顺的生下两个人的孩子，爱德考虑过吃下药物杀死未成形的胎儿，但是一犹豫就拖过了时限。胎儿在她的腹中安稳地扎根成长起来，是血淋淋的他们两个人犯错的罪证，就如同爱德至今没有取回的左腿一样。他们每一次的犯错，似乎都是爱德在支付代价。

爱德肚子一天一天膨胀起来，把他们的罪过昭示天下，面对多年好友的惊诧与质问，爱德一个字都说不出口，比拿可也好伊兹米也好，都撬不开爱德的嘴，问不出男方的半点信息。生气的婆婆语言之间满是对孩子父亲的鄙视，直言害17岁的少女独自面临这样的处境的男人不是好东西。阿尔感觉被扎痛，但是爱德悄悄对着他摇了摇头，承认不会带来任何帮助，只会让他们坠入更深的深渊。于是阿尔只能以一个弟弟的身份宣布，无论姐姐怎么决定我都支持她，我会和她一起养育孩子。

温莉无法接受这样的结果，旁敲侧击问你喜欢那个男人吗，爱德这一次没有说谎，说我深爱着那个人，所以我并不是不幸的。他们聪慧的好友，却在这简单的一句话里，窥见了事情的真相。毕竟能让爱德堵上名誉牺牲身体舍弃尊严的人，温莉只认得一个。

温莉发现这个事时，已经快到了预产期，爱德有些浮肿的迹象，难为情地对温莉说，绝对不要让阿尔来看我生孩子，我不要他看到我这个样子。温莉抓住爱德的手，突然就为了爱德委屈得哭了出来，她觉得这一切都太不可思议了，又一切都那么顺理成章，不要说是子宫，爱德的手臂、心脏、整个身体，如果需要的话，全都可以为阿尔献出，爱德就是以这样的方式爱着阿尔的，他们的爱和罪孽密不可分。

“我觉得很幸福，所以别难过了，温莉。”

爱德睁开眼睛，视线的余光里，看到了阿尔正在眼也不眨地看着她，就像他们旅行时无数次的那样。但是现在的阿尔身上带着一点度过长夜才有的疲惫，她坐起身伸手把阿尔拽到眼前，斥责道你以为你还是盔甲吗，人的身体不睡觉是会累的。

“对不起……姐姐，疼吗？”

阿尔小声地道歉，爱德看起来那么脆弱，他手脚都不知道往哪里放。爱德转了转眼珠，用手势比划说，比机械铠连接神经还要更疼这么多。比划过后觉得自己好傻，那都是她一个人的疼痛，即使他们灵魂相连，阿尔也感受不到，就像是当初她同样不知道无法吃饭无法睡觉的感受。

他们从一个地方降生，一起长大，亲密无间，但是总有一点东西是没法互相理解，也不希望对方能理解，只能一个人孤零零地承受的。

新生的婴儿躺在床的另一侧偏着头睡着，脆弱的胸膛平稳地随着呼吸起伏，值得欣慰的是，仅从外表看是健康的孩子。这是他们的爱情的副产物，是不安的火种，是他们瞒着世界犯下大忌的活罪证。

他曾经对爱德说过，他们的爱没有伤害到任何人，现在他发现他们错了，他们伤害了这个刚刚降临到世间的孩子。看穿阿尔的想法，成为了一个母亲的年轻少女怜爱地将无法成为名正言顺的父亲的少年拥入自己的怀中，手指插进阿尔硬质的短发之间，一下下梳理着，轻轻地安抚他。

“阿尔，在生下孩子之后，我想过了，将来这个孩子知道真相如果憎恨我们的话，我会无条件地原谅他——所以妈妈也一定会原谅我们的。”

阿尔抬起头，说着不得了的话的少女分明形神憔悴，却向他露出了灿烂的笑容，他的亲爱的姐姐，他隐秘的爱人，时至今日，也依然是他眼里最耀眼的光。

“我只要有你就足够了，阿尔。”

一瞬间，阿尔感觉如获新生，像是得到了神明的宽恕。


	2. Ethic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一篇的爱德视角对照，以及七年后的他们。意外地比上一篇温柔很多，大概没那么雷（其实还是很雷）

火车在铁道上平稳地前行，黄昏为人员寥寥的车厢镀上一层金色，窗外是连绵不绝的田野，枯燥的风景和漫长的旅程让人昏昏欲睡。爱德伏在随着火车的行进微微摇晃的桌子上，闭着眼睛在黑暗中勾勒着自己将要见的人的模样，她已经大概一年没有见到他了，所以有些奇怪的忐忑。

她感觉自己的手指被人温柔地握住，干燥温暖的大手将她的手整个包住，像是在说一切都不需要担心。爱德睁开眼，身侧阿尔的身影落入视网膜，确实令人安心。

然后爱德放松身体，沉溺在了这一刻的安宁之中，在这车厢里没有人认识他们，没有人会指责他们，没有人要他们为了自己的过错承担责任，如果可以，爱德希望这火车永远没有终点，又或者绕回故事的最初，绕回他们踏上旅程的那一刻。

他们会变成这样的关系，追根溯源一切都是她的过错。

爱德认为，后来发生的全部的事情，都是从她在妈妈的墓前，对阿尔说，我们把妈妈带回来吧，那一刻开始的。当时她确实强硬地按下了让他们的世界万劫不复的开关，拉着阿尔一起走上了充满荆棘的未来。

她把阿尔的身体弄丢了，空荡荡的盔甲没有能跳动的心脏，她不知道那是什么感受，但是她觉得好寂寞，所以她把自己的心填补了进去。

二人抵达达普利斯时已经是傍晚，落日的余温还在地面残留没有散去，石板路也升腾着暖气，南方的夏日生机勃勃，摊贩纷纷点起夜灯，没有关铺的迹象。出了车站没多久，就走到了师父家肉铺门前，阿尔紧张地深吸一口气大喊一声师父我们回来了，然后娴熟地拉着爱德一个急速转身躲过了从铺子里扔出来的杀猪刀，还没来得及庆幸有惊无险，踏着凉拖的家庭主妇就叉着腰站到了二人的面前，说亏你们还记得回来，一副要把两个人当场大卸八块的架势，还好一只肉乎乎的小手及时拽住了师父的衣角。

“……不要欺负妈妈。”

于是在七岁孩子委屈的视线里，双方全部偃旗息鼓，伊兹米捡起掉在街上的刀具返回店内，围观的路人也都散了。爱德见师父没有再找他们算账的打算，小心翼翼地蹲下身说，抱歉啊这么久没有回来看你。热情开朗的小孩子倒是不介意，一个飞扑抱上爱德的脖颈，长大了的男孩体重比他们离开的时候又重了许多，爱德险些被压塌，还是努力托住他的腿窝抱住自己的儿子站了起来。阿尔则是追着师父进了店内，准备说些好话来安抚一下师父每次见到他们都恨不得清理师门的心情。

对于师父的责难，他们没什么可辩解的，何况师父愿意收留这个无法在家乡长大的孩子，帮了两个人大忙，这个前提下，无论被怎样责怪都是他们两个人应该承受的惩罚。

她短短二十几年的人生，似乎一直都在触犯禁忌。

在十一岁的那年，违背了炼金术师最大的禁忌，之后用了四年的时间去弥补，最终以炼金术和一条腿为代价，回到了普通的生活。然而，又在十七岁的那一年，同自己流着相似的血的亲生弟弟，跨过了姐弟的界限。第一次的过失，最终赎清了罪，但是爱德想，这第二次的犯错，他们两个人已经一生也无法解脱了，因为他们根本不想终止。

连阿尔都不知道的是，早在阿尔觉察自己的心意之前，在他们还在漫长的旅程中时，爱德就已经先一步明白了自己的心情。 她第一次注意到自己不正常的心情，也是在某一次的火车上。漫长又徒劳无功的旅程里她太累了，靠着巨大的盔甲睡得不省人事，等到被摇晃醒，睁开眼睛时，就发现自己正在盔甲的背上，被安稳地小心地背着，走在中央的站前街道上。她迷迷糊糊地感觉就像是他们回到了小时候，阿尔也曾这样将因为爬树摔伤膝盖的她背回家，忽然很想哭，用力地抓住盔甲尖锐的凸起，将那些翻涌而上的感情全都压抑住。敲敲盔甲说，快放我下来，你倒是叫醒我啊，这样太难为情了。

这样太难为情了，这不是一个姐姐对弟弟应该有的感觉。又难过又幸福，心脏要是要涨开了，情绪高涨如同飞上半空，满心都在想，如果他有人的身体就好了，就可以用带着体温的脊背来支撑我。

可她本来就不应该奢求被支撑的，她得用自己的脚站在地面上，得再坚强一点，不这样的话，要怎么将他们失去的东西找回来，要怎么才能原谅自己。

恢复肉身之后的阿尔，一度羸弱得要在病床上静养，爱德笨手笨脚去借用格雷西亚家的厨房，想要亲手做出点像样的食物给阿尔带过去。格雷西亚小姐一边温柔地指导一边笑着说爱德也会做这么像女孩子的事呢，感觉放心了。她膨胀地说我可是天才哦，只要我想学就能学会。然而夸下海口的成果却不尽如意，末了还是没能拿出手，只能给阿尔把他的记事本上的美食一一买回来，再听着阿尔念叨着回家之后要吃温莉做的苹果派。阿尔就没有考虑爱德也愿意亲手为他做饭这件事，似乎阿尔没有期望那样的事一样。爱德想我可是姐姐啊，为什么不对自己提这样的要求呢，她一觉察自己这是嫉妒着被惦记的好友，又突然觉得很羞愧。

所有人都称赞她是个好姐姐，所以她不可以心怀鬼胎。

他们好不容易，好不容易才得到的平静生活，不应该以爱的名义再被破坏。

所以那个暴风雪的夜晚，罪孽发生的那一刻，爱德第一想法是自己的秘密是不是被看穿了？是不是自己无意识的流露了什么端倪？是不是自己没有和恢复人身的阿尔保持恰当的距离引诱了他？当然更重要的，是他们不能这么做，如果可以的话，她这几年苦闷的心情又算什么呢？她慌慌张张地擦着被阿尔亲过的嘴唇，想要跳下床逃走，但是随着炼成光的闪烁，被单化作麻绳将她困在原地。她用机械铠的腿去袭击阿尔，然而腿被抓住，一点一点地被拖了回去。老实说这种感觉非常恐怖，爱德感觉这样的阿尔非常陌生，明明全世界就只有阿尔不会伤害她才对。

阿尔抚摸过她疤痕累累的肩膀，像个恋残癖一样把温热的吻落在那里，手沿着她的腰腹向下摸，探进宽松的裤筒一直摸到她机械铠的断肢处。爱德打了个冷战，哀求阿尔停下来，阿尔装作没有听见，手指挤进她的底裤里，碰触了她最私密的花核，弓起手指用指腹揉捏。她听见自己的声音在颤抖地问阿尔为什么想要做这种事？被质问的少年终于停下了动作，说姐姐你讨厌我了吗？雪的反光映得室内一片朦胧的光，爱德能清楚地看到阿尔一副想要哭的表情，她心想，为什么会这样呢，想哭的人不是自己才对吗？她说，不可能的，我不可能讨厌阿尔……随你的便吧。

她放弃了抵抗，带着苦乐参半的心情闭上了眼睛，任凭阿尔埋在自己的双腿间，用温热的舌尖分开花瓣，舔舐小小的凸起，她终于无法忍耐，恬不知耻地从喉咙里流露出甜蜜的喘息，温热的粘液无法控制地涌出来，她感觉整个下腹在抽搐，自己在这快感的旋涡里失重下坠，忘记了自己姓甚名谁。然后阿尔把一根手指毫不费力地探进了她因为高潮而有些酸麻的小穴，他问她疼吗？她没有说话，只是拼命地摇了摇头。

她侧过头，没有拉窗帘的玻璃窗映出他们交合的身姿，雪白的肌肤和窗外的大雪影影绰绰地融为一体，少年经过调养恢复健康的身体，压在她身上，毫无章法地顶进她的身体，她颤抖着伸出手，用力地抱住那个脊背，将自己的头埋在阿尔的胸口，阿尔小声说姐姐你心跳得好快。

她想，他有了触感，才能第一时间感应到她胸口的欢呼雀跃，有了人的欲望，才想要占有她，她其实应该为此高兴，而不是否定他也否定自己，他们不去爱对方未必就比爱对方更加幸福。

突然挣脱了束缚，就像是野生动物走了牢笼，踩在伦理的红线上走钢丝的感觉轻飘飘又欲罢不能。冬去春来，他们的欲望和野草一样疯涨。

某个清晨，爱德迷迷糊糊地从床上爬起来，全裸着走到窗边，掀开一点窗帘，从缝隙看着窗外的蓝天。他们逃避着世人的眼光，那一夜之后窗帘就整日整日地挡住一切可能看到他们秘密的视线。被她的举动吵醒的阿尔突然从身后搂住她的腰向上摸，托起她快速发育的乳房，爱德踉跄了一下，身体前倾，隔着一层窗帘额头抵上冰冷的玻璃。她的欲情轻而易举被煽动，爱液溢出沿着腿根滴落到地板上，她低声咒骂了一句放浪形骸的弟弟，说快点。阿尔被她诚实的反应惹笑了，挺身就着泛滥的爱液将炙热的肉棒推进她的身体，被填满的爱德深深呼吸，穴口颤抖着缩得更紧。然后阿尔开始动作，在她淫乱的花穴里用力抽插顶到深处，顶得她身体一晃一晃，脚下一阵一阵发麻，机械铠的连接处有幻觉般的疼痛，几乎站不稳。她上半身一点点地向下滑，阿尔就扶着她的腰向上托防止她摔倒，摆出了羞耻的撅起屁股的姿势，爱德揪着窗帘，发出甜蜜的呻吟声，也顾不上有没有人能看到他们的身姿，她像是在船上的小舟般无法自持，并期待着被潮水淹没那一刻。

这一刻她忘记了自己是阿尔的姐姐，毕竟这个世上不应该存在喜欢被弟弟的阴茎贯穿操弄的姐姐，她想把自己当做阿尔的新婚妻子，或者当做阿尔一个人专用的温热的洋娃娃，仿佛自己就是为了这个而生的。

我们是真心的爱着彼此，这样的话公之于众也会成为笑柄，所以她告诉自己，是她下流淫乱，自甘堕落，反正不管是地狱还是哪里，阿尔都会陪她一起去，所以她已经不会害怕了。

即使如此，孩子的造访还是一个彻底的意外。进入夏季的时候，爱德悄悄地瞒着阿尔去了一次外地的医院做检查，慈祥的医生说恭喜你的时候，她像是被泼了一盆冷水，一下从失乐园的梦里清醒过来。她怪不了别人，这是她的错，她张开腿被弟弟一次一次地侵犯就是会有这样的结果，阿尔把精液射入她的子宫，她也没有反对，是他们太幼稚了，忘记了这是自然的定律，并不会因为他们是近亲就不发生。于是她小心地询问，能不能拿掉这个孩子，医生的表情一下变得严肃起来，说你要和丈夫和家人好好商量一下再做决定，末了倒是给她开了一点调养的药，她最终也没把自己没有结婚的事实说出口。

后来爱德想，决定留下孩子的事情，她并不后悔，因为要她亲手杀死本来可以降生的生命这件事太残忍了。在她前一次历尽千辛的旅程中，她得到的最大的教训就是这个世界上没有什么比人的性命更加宝贵的东西。因为独一无二，所以弥足珍贵，一旦失去了就再也回不来。

爱德认为他的诞生不是个错误，没有人的出生该被形容为错误，她想见到他，他即是罪证，也是爱的结晶，她想要见他。

做下这个决定的一刻，她从少女成长为了一位母亲。

孩子稍大一点之后，因为在家乡继续生活下去会让这孩子在流言中长大，爱德和阿尔选择了离开家乡。他们辗转来到达普利斯时，孩子已经会说话了，按照阿尔事先的指导，对着伊兹米甜甜地喊了一声师奶，一下化解了一场险些发生的凶杀案。

伊兹米是在孩子出生之后不久察觉到孩子父亲身份的，对自己的两个混账徒弟做下的荒唐事，震惊之余她又隐隐感觉有点可怜。她觉得这两个人是因为太过紧密的相依为命，搞混了亲情和爱情，但是一切都已经回不去了，对于阿尔和爱德，跨过一次线就再也不可重来，但是这个孩子的人生还可以有更多的可能性。所以最终这个孩子被留在了达普利斯，在这里长大的话，他不会听到任何会让小孩子痛苦的传言，能安稳的在一个地方生长，交到同龄人的朋友，也能得到没有自己孩子的夫妇二人的疼爱。

当时爱德和阿尔还不足二十岁，他们也认识到了自己还有很长的旅程要走，这个世界还那么大，他们还有想要学习了解的东西。不仅是谋生的伎俩，而是回归初心，重头学习为人立世。

阿尔启程的前一天，带着孩子两个人单独相处了一天，只说要是被孩子忘记自己会哭的，所以要抓紧时间再多陪陪他。爱德心想，一个马上要单独一人去新国的人在说什么呢，这个时间不能再陪我一会吗？被阿尔看穿想法，笑着说可是姐姐又不会忘记我。笃定得有些惹人恼，笑过后，才贴上爱德的额头，温柔地说：

“我和这个孩子都要成为姐姐的骄傲，我和他这么约好了。”

晚饭过后，爱德抓紧时间整理从边境地区带回来的古老的炼金术文献，小心地展开那些年久泛黄纸质脆弱的牛皮纸进行誊写，卧室的门却突然被人急匆匆地撞开，她料想这么风风火火的人肯定不是阿尔，回过头去，果然是自己年幼好动的儿子。她一边将那些文献压到书下，一边回过头问怎么了？其实她还想问阿尔跑到哪里去了，晚饭过后就不见人影，把最枯燥的工作部分都丢给她一个人。等到阿尔回来时，她一定要好好抱怨一番。

年幼的男孩子脸上带着掩饰不住的兴奋跑到她的面前，然后献宝一样将一直藏在身后的手亮了出来，他的掌心稳稳地托着一个形状有些歪曲，但是依稀能辨认出来的金属小马摆件。爱德先是一愣，然后忽然猛地把铁块抢了过来，攥在手里，那铁块被小孩子的体温焐得热乎乎的，到她的手里一点凉意都没有。

“阿尔那个混蛋——是不是他教你的？”

一瞬间就被看穿了，小男孩不满地撅起了嘴，嘟囔着阿尔叔叔说过给妈妈看妈妈就会开心的。爱德对小男孩不满的模样哑然失笑，摸了摸他的头，把他的头发揉的乱七八糟，说，“妈妈很开心哦，或者该说不愧是我的孩子。”说出这句有点害羞的话之后，爱德自己也有点不好意思地傻笑起来。

也许等到那个在背后乱搞小把戏的家伙回来之后，她除了要抱怨工作的事，还要补给他一个吻。

“那等到什么时候，你们才能带上我一起旅行呢？”

小男孩见讨好有了成效，立刻跟着问出了自己真正的目的，一脸期待地等着母亲给出答案。爱德好奇地反问你不喜欢这里吗？小男孩皱了皱眉，说当然喜欢啊，但是也想要和妈妈在一起。爱德沉默了一下，然后附身掀开小男孩的前发，把一个吻轻轻地落在他的额头上。

“……或许，等到你十二岁的时候，像我当初离开家的时候一样大的时候，我要告诉你一个秘密，到那时候你再决定要不要和我们走。”

距约定的那一天不太遥远，也并不算近，她要给这个孩子成长的时间，也要再用五年的时间整理一下自己的心情。她或许做不了一个诚实的人，但是唯独这个孩子，她并不想要一生对他说谎。

她相信，阿尔也一定会同意她的想法。他们都期盼他们的爱最终不会伤害到任何人，但是如果无法避免，也会一起承担后果。

这是走过的这些时光教给她的，岁月让他们两人学会了温柔和如何去爱人。

“你只要相信，无论发生了什么，我们——我和阿尔都是爱你的。”


End file.
